I used to have a best friend But then he invited
by Kaylaqtpi
Summary: ;D


Ohai.  
Random Thingy.  
POV Of the girl.

I lazed around on the navy blue couch, stroking the couch in a half-embarassed, half seductive manner.  
I could feel his eyes gazing bullets right through my fingers every stroke they made. Ofcourse I never came prepared, and at this point in time the dark glow of the distant street lamps hung in shades along the window. It was late.. Well not late for me. Only the very young or the very old would consider 10:00 late.  
I saw him examining my curves, not trying to be upright about it but I could tell. Such a silly boy.

Boys POV

-  
She was so fucking hot. Her skin was a milky pale color, and I couldn't help but appreciate it. She lulled her fingers around the couch cushion. Oh god I wish I was that cushion.. She knew it too, she savored it. The only thing keeping my rooted to my seat and not jumping all over her was her deep hazel stare. I swear she could look into your soul and capture it with just one glance. Captivating.  
She spoke gently, her words falling over me like silk.  
"I like your couch" she trailed off, exaggerating her stroking.  
Fuck.  
She's making fun of me. Yet my pants are growing and she hasn't even gotten up. I mustered up a response and tried to calm my ragged breathing before she noticed.  
"Um, Yeah. I liked the texture that's why I bought it."  
She seemed pleased by this response and got up, the clank of her black boots making their way somewhere else.  
Oh please... come back.

- Girls POV

-  
I traced one finger along the wall, and worked my way into the bedroom. I wished he would hurry up and follow. I had other plans.  
I walked into the bedroom which was dim except for the lazy rays of moonlight drifting through the window. His bed looked very comfy.  
I sat down testing it and ran my fingers along the satin feeling sheets. The sheets were black which was my favorite color. Alright..  
I admit, He had some tastes that I liked. I jumped up and down on the bed, Did it squeak? No. Not a sound. Perfect.

- Boys POV

I sat on my chair for a moment wondering where she was going. She lazed along groggily down the hallway and eventually made a stop at my bedroom. Shit. Should I follow? Of course. She quickly glanced back at me to see if I was following, but dumbfounded I was still sitting in my chair.  
After a few minutes of only hearing the clock ticking against the wall, I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and walked the same path she did.  
Upon arriving at the door, I saw her stroking my satin bed sheets. My pants immediately grew another 2 inches.

Girls POV

I layed with my head propped up on my hand, full body extending along the bed. "Come here," I lulled him over, and he obeyed.  
I kissed his lips softly at first, and he responded more hungrily.  
That set me off.  
He kissed me harder and pulled my body up against his.  
I lavished in his control for a second then pinned him down to thean bed.  
I lifted up his shirt and kissed a slow lazy path down his belly.  
I edged his pants down with my thumbs until they were off. Exposing just a lump and his boxers. I kissed the same slow path again, stopping at his lower belly. His breathing was ragged and he was panting. I laughed. I grabbed the top of his boxers with my teeth and pulled them off, causing him to shiver. I touched his head softly and made a fist. At first I stroked him delicately, but eventually picked up the pace, setting him into an even deeper fit of breathing. He moaned slightly and bucked his hips impatiently.  
I slid off my top and bra, along with the rest of my clothes and waited for him. He stood and pressed his body once again against mine.  
This time, I could feel the warmth vibrating through my skin from his, and his erection pressed eagerly down my thigh.  
As we stood in the moonlight he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.  
"I want you.." He whispered.  
"Then take me."  
At that point he didn't object anymore. He kissed me feverishly and pinned me up against the wall, lifting me slightly. He slowly made his way in, causing me to let out a loud moan. He felt so good. I couldn't describe what it feels like being stretched out like that.  
He slid in and out more brought one hand down and spread my legs farther apart so he could access better, which felt even more like heaven. I panted and ran my nails slowly down his back, sending shivers up his spine.  
He moaned again, thrusting deeper and deeper until you could barely see the base. He sucked gently on the parts of my neck, leaving branded red spots like he was claiming his territory.  
Maybe I loved him..

-  
Boys POV

She felt so fucking good. It was so warm and her tightness surrounded me like nothing I have felt before. I wanted to keep her, I wanted to hear her scream my name. I pounded in harder, I know she enjoyed it because I felt her nails dig in. She moaned louder, which only caused me to slide faster. I felt her tightening and the resistance met me. She came and just as she did I felt the coil rising up and heating. I came right inside her, which felt miraculously good.

Girls POV

His cum inside me felt like fucking heaven. His dick pulsed which made my breath hitch in response. He kept pulsing until the last bit was out, And then lavished me with kisses in response. He carried me into bed with him and layed there for the rest of the night, me tracing lazy circles into his neck with my fingertips.  
"I love you," I whispered.  
But before I could hear the rest of his response I was out.  



End file.
